


Fragmentos

by xmokaccino



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmokaccino/pseuds/xmokaccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Dale mi recado a Izumo." Oh, con la mente así de turbada dudaba mucho que pudiera retener más de diez letras sin confundirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmentos

**Author's Note:**

> Otro AU, amos los AU's (L) 
> 
> Posibles errores de puntuación y ooc.

Ahí estaba, temblando, frustrándose con toda la avalancha de emociones turbias desatándose cual huracán dentro de su mente. Él trató de resistirse, un esfuerzo inútil dada la fuerza del contrincante, un esfuerzo patético debido al estado en que se hallaba.

Yata se retorció desgarrando parte de la piel de su cuello en el proceso, el vampiro sobre él reajustó el agarre en sus muñecas, llevándolo al suelo nuevamente y presionándolo sin cuidado contra la fría superficie. Piel moreteándose y músculos quejándose.

El cobrizo trató de patear a quien encaquestaba los colmillos con total vehemencia a través de su piel, buscando aquel bombeo de sus arterias, sorbiendo del palpitante deseo saliendo de sus entrañas.

“— Dale mi recado a Izumo.”

Oh, con la mente así de turbada dudaba mucho que pudiera retener más de diez letras sin confundirse, mucho menos cuando sus ideas deambulaban en una retrospectiva súbita de la actual situación.

Se suponía que esta misión era sencilla, que no superaba el rango de tres horas para cumplirse ¿Por qué jodidos apareció este idiota anormalmente fuerte? ¿De dónde salió? Parecía sacado de uno de los tantos video juegos a los que se pegaba; un jefe de nivel, quizás.

Muy en el fondo, Misaki agradecía que prefiriera atacarlo a él antes de ir por Kamamoto, al menos podría proteger su sangre con toda esa capa grasa que cargaba encima.

_Condenado gordo._

Volvió a removerse, buscando la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el fondo de sus entrañas, caninos hundiéndose con fiereza en la epidermis e imposibilitándolo.

 

_Otra vez._

 

Joder, masculló mentalmente. La impotencia estaba enredándose en su garganta, dejándole una horrible desazón y aquel sabor amargo cobijándose dentro de su pecho.

 Joder.

                                                        _Joder._

                                                                                            **Joder.**

 

Ahí se encontraba, maldiciendo su poca fortaleza y permitiendo que un vampiro hiciera lo que quisiera. Por un breve instante la idea de morir no le pareció _tan_ aberrante como en un principio, después de todo él debió haber abandonado este mundo hace mucho tiempo.

                            No _ella._

Yata forcejeó una vez más y esta vez fue liberado, la sonrisa dibujándose en las facciones del contrarío, mueca acompañada del hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura el cual de forma burlesca limpió con desdén.

— **C** on esta sangre no deberían dejarte salir solo. —Misaki arrugó el entrecejo tanto como su dolida consciencia le permitió.

— **H** ijo de puta. —Espetó débilmente.

— **H** ey, eso no es nada lindo ¿sabías? — La silueta del vampiro volvió a inclinarse sobre él pero, al contrarío de sus expectativas, esta vez solo se conformó con llevar la boca hasta uno de sus oídos. — **N** o se te ocurra morirte, debes entregar un importante recado.

 

Y sin más se levantó, dejándolo abandonado en ese miserable y mugriento callejón. El chico quiso reír, de verdad lo habría hecho si las energías lo acompañaran, un gesto automático al verse en tal deplorables condiciones.

Estaba seguro que Mikoto-san barrería el piso con aquel desgraciado. Ahora solo debía cerrar los ojos y dejar que los demás encontraran su frío cadáver en unas pocas horas más.

     Que patético espectáculo les brindaría.

 

                                                                    _Maldición._

 

Al menos, le hubiese gustado despedirse debidamente.

 

_Tal vez_ , debió pasar más tiempo con ellos.

 

El cobrizo sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y en contra de su voluntad su pecho se agitó dolorosamente, dando paso a escurridizas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

 

                                                     No quería morir.

 

                             No aquí.

 

                                                                     No de _esta_ forma.

 

Solo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yiiiiiis! Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer ; v;
> 
> Bueno como ven, Homra es una organización que se dedica a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales (LL)


End file.
